Building A Past
by GlassCase
Summary: Alfred just had to pay his dues to society and wanted to do it as quickly as he could and get back to his normal life. So why does the one person from his past have to ruin everything again? Prisoner!Alfred/Prisoner!Arthur, based and inspired by OITNB Cover Image: 39800139 By: のり


_Chapter 1: Jones_

Alfred felt sick. It felt like every first day of school he'd ever had all at once. The butterflies wouldn't stop flapping in his stomach, and he didn't know if he wanted to throw up or stuff his face with something out of pure anxiety.

It was a Tuesday morning at 7:30 and he was already dressed and ready. Looking out his small kitchen window he could see the overcast sky with no sun in sight. He drank his coffee steadily, trying to keep his hands busy and mind occupied with other things.

He looked down beside him to see his large Maine Coon, Hitchcock eating away happily, completely oblivious to his owner's anxieties. The only thing special about today for Hitchcock was that Alfred had overfilled his bowl with his favorite dry food none the wiser that it was a sad attempt at a going away present.

The front door opened suddenly and the American turned to see his brother shuffling inside. "Sorry I'm little a late, they won't dock you or something will they?" The other asked.

Alfred sipped the last of his coffee and shrugged as casually as he could. Matthew only smiled back, trying to hide the sympathy in his gaze but the American could always catch it.

"Well…whenever you're ready."

Alfred nodded slowly as set his coffee down in the sink washing it quickly. "Uh yeah," He then motioned towards his bedroom, and briskly walked out of sight.

He could hear his brother shuffling around the living room in confusion, but he couldn't find himself to care as he shut the door behind him and turned to look at his room. There was nothing grand about it, a full sized bed occupied most of it and a desk and TV took up the rest. He sat on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows hugging it to his body.

Matthew came in moments later to see his younger sibling clinging to a pillow, shoulders shaking and the smallest of whimpers piercing through the room. There were very few times he had ever seen his brother like this, and for a moment it felt like they were kids again when Matthew would take responsibility as the older brother and when Alfred would allow him to be in charge. He instantly went to his side and put his arms around him, "You're going to get through this. You're a strong guy, Al."

Alfred slowly pushed himself away from the pillow and wiped at his eyes and nose, "It just sucks so much. Before it was just everyone looking at me like I killed somebody, now I have to actually go and…" His voice cracked and shook his head viciously, "That fucking bastard had to take me down with him. I made a new life for myself, now it's all gone to shit."

"Al, we talked about this. After you're done everything will be back to normal. It's a bump in the road" He got up suddenly and offered his hand, "Come on, we should go."

The American ignored the hand offered to him and stood up turning away, "Going to prison is a head on collision."

Matthew could say nothing, and Alfred looked down only to see Hitchcock rubbing his leg. He picked up the large cat and rested his cheek on the soft fur, "I'm gonna miss you buddy. Don't grow up without me, kay?" He asked wistfully, turning the cat to face him. Hitchcock merely purred in response.

"Well he can't get any bigger." Matthew said with a light chuckle. Alfred laughed softly turning into low cry as he handed Hitchcock over. "The girls promised to take good care of him for you, they don't want to disappoint their uncle."

Alfred smiled thinking about his nieces taking care of Hitchcock and for a moment somehow his butterflies went away. Turning towards the door he looked around his room for the last time in a long time. "Let's go."

* * *

The prison looked far nicer from the outside than either brother could have predicted. If it weren't for the high fence and barbed wires it might look like any other building in the area. Once inside an officer with slicked back blonde hair and electric blue eyes stopped them. "Visiting hours are not today, if you wish to-"

"Uh, actually I'm here to surrender myself." Alfred interrupted, receiving a glare from the man in uniform.

The man looked him up and down critically, "I see. Inmate. You need to report to the main desk on your right." He stated with what the two brothers could only assume was a German accent.

Matthew subtly stepped in between them sensing something unwelcoming in the air, "thank you so much" he said rather awkwardly, as he grabbed a hold of his brother and walked off.

"We'll meet again, inmate. Next time, properly." The German called out as the two made a turn disappearing down the right hallway.

Matthew glanced back and shuddered, "I don't think I need to tell you this, but don't get on that guy's bad side."

Alfred only rolled his eyes, "I think just breathing in his vicinity would get me on his bad side."

When they reached the front desk they were met with a straight blond haired and green-eyed man. The gleam in his eyes and his bright pink blouse were enough to throw them off after the German officer. "Hi! My name's Felix, how are you today, gentlemen?" He inquired with a smirk.

Alfred cringed slightly, "Fine, all things considered. I'm here to surrender myself, actually." He felt his stomach churning to say it so casually. He had been saying he'd be surrendering himself for weeks to his family and friends, but it never felt real until now.

Once said the smile dropped from the man's face instantly as he switched over to his computer. "Name?"

The two brothers looked at one another in a hushed seriousness, this was it. This was really happening.

The American took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alfred F. Jones."

He clicked away on his computer, not bothering to look at the men, "Okay. You're late to you're appointed time."

"Yeah, sorry, just-"

"Just fill out this paper work and put any personal belongings into this bag" Felix interrupted as he handed them the necessary papers and bag.

Alfred took it slowly, placing his cellphone in the bag, "By the time I get out there's going to be like the iPhone 11 or something." He groaned trying to make light of the situation.

His brother snorted awkwardly. "Don't over exaggerate, not even Apple can make six new iPhone models in fifteen months. And I'll buy you the latest one as a coming home present."

"Excuse me, not to rush you or anything, but you're already late, Jones." Felix stated, looking at the two with annoyance.

Quickly they went to work signing and putting all of Alfred's belongings that Matthew couldn't take with him into the bag and handing it over wordlessly.

Felix grabbed them and looked them over, before going to his phone. "Got a new one for you. Inmate number 11201."

Alfred internalized the number, that was all he was to them, that was all he was now.

The doors opened and the German officer stepped through. His eyes hardened as they landed on Alfred, "Come this way Jones."

He stepped back suddenly, and if wasn't for his brother's hand on his shoulder he wouldn't be standing there. He'd be running, running as fast and as far as his legs could carry him away from this nightmare. "It's okay Al. I'll visit you as soon as they let me, not a second later." Matthew whispered. They embraced and Alfred gulped down what felt like a cry trying to surface.

"Now Jones!"

They jumped apart and the officer's unblinking eyes never left his, "Hurry it up, my grandmother reacts faster in her sleep!" He walked off not daring to look back at his brother and went through the doors. When they closed he swore it sounded it a concrete door encasing him shut.

The officer made no time for pleasantries, only stated quickly that his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and that the officers and inmates would now either refer to Alfred as Jones or 11201. He made the other strip in front of him, which Alfred did quickly without much complaint figuring that he'd be given his uniform.

"Now bend over." The other ordered.

Alfred's blue eyes bulged and he turned around in disbelief, "excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly, Jones. Bend over and spread."

"I'm not-"

Ludwig huffed, "Its to check for illegal substances! We don't need any more sick homosexuals here, never think that way again Jones!" He belted, face reddening in ether anger or embarrassment. Alfred could only grunt and do what he was told. The less he thought about where he was and what he was doing, the better.

What felt like an eternity later Alfred was probed, cleaned, and dressed in the brightest orange jumpsuit he had ever seen. Not even prison movies had this neon a color and he wondered if he'd be able to sleep with his clothes looking like they'd glow in the dark.

Ludwig walked him into the office sector of the prison, before stopping suddenly. "You will be meeting with our prison's head correctional officer. Make a good impression, Jones, you only have one." He opened the door and gestured for him inside.

Alfred had little time to think before he was face to face with an older version of Ludwig. The same colored hair (albeit a shade grayer) and intense eyes starred back at him, "Hello Jones, My name is Germania, chief correctional officer, and yes I am Ludwig's grandfather."

Alfred mentally nodded. Well that answered two questions, why they looked so much alike, and why Ludwig got away with being a homophobic prick.

"I was looking through your files and I must say, granted your predicament it is refreshing to see a well educated and normal individual here. You've made some small negative discretions to the law, but overall an outstanding citizen."

Alfred didn't know what to say other than thank you. He mildly wondered what 'normal' meant but praise was the last thing he expected to receive here of all places, and coming from the man in charge.

Germania nodded, "I expect you to uphold to my high standard. Prison does things to a man, relatively good men who do a little crime and come out worse than when they came in. My advice would be don't make friends, keep to yourself and things will go a lot smoother. You don't want to end up anyone's wife do you?" He chuckled darkly.

Alfred frowned, he heard about that, but did men actually marry each other in prison? "Uh no sir."

"Good, I'm expecting your time here to be very quiet and fast. Then you can move on with your life like it never happened."

"…Right." He answered back unsurely. Like it never happened…

After going through some technicalities of prison life, another officer, who thankfully was nothing like Ludwig led the American to his temporary holding place with the other new inmates. Alfred didn't feel like making conversation, granted he didn't even know where to start, like 'hey did you get your anal canal checked thoroughly too? Weird right?' He almost laughed at the stupidity, than remembered where he was and the smile went away instantly.

While he and the other new men waited, more senior inmates jeered and heckled at them. They were protected by a wall of officers standing over them so the inmates couldn't get near, but their words were enough to sting. Alfred could've sworn he heard being called "pretty" a number of times, but ignored it by looking down at his ill-fitting prison issued shoes.

Germania had told him the prison was privately owned and very small compared to government prisons; therefore he would probably see familiar faces all the time. He looked up for a moment to see if any of these men looked like they didn't belong. Maybe there were others like him, put here due to misunderstandings or misguided by someone. His eyes flashed with anger thinking about the man who put him here. Wherever he was Alfred hoped he was rotting away for a long time in a far worse prison.

Being caught with rage filled thoughts he almost missed a patch of messy blond hair walk by in the distance. Alfred almost jumped out of his seat, but blinked and the messy blond hair was gone.

_My imagination. Damn I'm already losing it._

* * *

A/N: What am I doing. I don't know. Stop me. So yeah, obviously very inspired by Orange is the New Black. I understand if people don't like this because it is taking the premise of the show, but there will be a lot of differences, the characters and stories will not be the same. I won't just insert Hetalia characters over OITNW characters and call it a day, I swear. I took a couple jokes from the first episode, but that's the last time if I am to continue this. It will be much more oriented around the USUK backstory, and a few side pairings.

Also there are no bad guys, I'm sad I had to do that Germany's character, but he's not a mean officer just for the sake of being mean. I like all the Hetalia characters in their own way and I can't picture any of them negatively without some reason for it.

To anyone waiting for Let Me Impress You, I really gave it the old college try trying to write the latest drabble, but I am struggling slightly. I'll try to get back to it very soon. Sorry about that.

One more thing, I changed the name of this story like six times already, and I'm still not happy -_- so anyone who is following me or author alerted or whatever they're calling it now...uh yeah sorry about spamming your email.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
